Selphie's Friend
by Kris10
Summary: Destiny Cleopatra, the latest Trabia victim to transfer to Balamb Garden. Soon however she finds herself facing the most powerful beings in the world. You know what they say, angels only have one wing.
1. Chapter One: Meeting Selphie's Friends

Selphie's Friend  
  
(Author's Note: Don't own nothing, I wouldn't be writing this if did would I? I would love to own Final Fantasy VIII but unfortunately I don't. Perhaps one day I'll work for Squaresoft, but right now, I'm sitting here thinking about my new fanfic and wallowing in self-pity. Rejection sucks... Written while listening to Tuuli, they are great. *sings* Too bad you've had your chance to make amends, I'm tired of rockstar boyfriends*stops when the mirror breaks* Damn... Time for Finch...)  
  


Chapter One: Meeting Selphie's Friends

  
  
"Thanks for getting me that dormitory Selphie. It was really nice of you," I said, smiling at the little woman. She whooped and threw her arms around me. I was used to over-reactions from Selphie. It was normal for her to start screaming over tiny little things. She was vicious when she needed to be. How else would she have saved the world?  
  
"S'ok. I'd do anything for my bestest ever friend in the whole wide world!" She replied pulling away. I blushed as my stomach rumbled. Selphie laughed and began to steer me into the cafeteria. I didn't protest. I hadn't had anything to eat, and I'd been travelling for at least nine hours. I'd never do that trip on an empty stomach again!  
  
"Hey! Look, there's Squall and the gang! I'm going to introduce you!" Selphie squealed, pulling me out of the queue and over to the table they were all sitting around. The smell of pizza and hotdogs floated into my nose. I looked at the dinner ladies then sighed when none of them caught the eyes of a starving child. Instead I got to meet Selphie's friends, and I'll admit I was slightly nervous.  
  
"Hi! Everyone this is Destiny, Destiny this is everyone. I'll leave it to them to introduce themselves. I'll get you some food, before you collapse," Selphie hurried into the queue. I sat down on one of the vacant chairs and nervously straightened out my top. I knew who all these people were of course, you couldn't go anywhere without seeing pictures of them. They were on all the Garden recruitment posters, and the campaign had worked. Now I was meeting them face to face and I was terrified.  
  
"Hi, I'm Zell. Don't worry, Selphie's told us everything about you. Not that she had much bad stuff to dish out," The blonde guy said. I smiled and nodded my head. That was the exact Selphie thing to do. Tell everyone everything about you, so they knew what not to say. Yet, Selphie didn't know everything about me.  
  
"I'm Irvine, pleased to meet you. Selphie failed to mention your beauty," The cowboy told me. I didn't blush but I coughed and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Selphie told me all about you. I'll take that with a pinch of salt if you don't mind," I snapped. Irvine winked at the others and that made me even angrier with him. Selphie felt something for him and I was afraid he'd hurt her feelings. I didn't like Irvine, he was too much of a ladies man. He thought because he was a gunman he was James Bond. He'd better not mess with Selphie's heart too much.  
  
"She's most definitely right. I'm Quistis. Son't mind Irvine, he's just a sad, sad guy. _And_ he gets a sad kick out of girls and guns," Quistis joked. I smiled weakly. Yes, he was sad, I agreed. Irvine was a sad man. Yet if Selphie loved him, he'd better be nice to her.  
  
"I'm Rinoa. I heard you like animals, could you help me train Angelo, he's running riot in Garden," Rinoa asked. I nodded. Angelo was a little bit old for training, but I supposed I could try. The last person around the table was Commander Squall Leonhart. The most famous of them all. He was handsome and he'd saved the world. He was also taken, which made most girls think of ways to get him to leave Rinoa. I had no such plans however. Squall wasn't my type. I knew that from a questionnaire I'd done once in 'Stars TV GUIDE'.  
  
"I'm Squall Leonhart. Suppose you already know us anyway from magazines and the like..." He trailed off. I smiled, so he'd forgotten already.  
  
"Actually we met in Trabia, remember? You said you'd never been able to get through it without Selphie and she nearly cried on my shoulder. I remember that, because after you went she practically told me all of you life story. Can you imagine Selphie spouting out all this stuff, half of which I didn't understand, about you guys?" I realised I was rambling and shut up. They all raised their eyebrows at each other smiling.  
  
"Then you know about the T-Boarding incident?" Zell asked. I laughed, I knew about the T-Board incident. He'd T-Boarded into the women's restroom and Xu had been in there. I could imagine the embarrassment of that, as someone had done something similar in Trabia.  
  
"Here, that's the last hotdog they have. I suppose you've all introduced yourselves. Seems like you've already got onto embarrassing stories, judging by the color of Zell's cheeks," Selphie said, put the plate down in front of me and sitting down. I ate and listened to Selphie talking about the Garden Festival. I saw the glazed expressions go across their faces.  
  
"Selphie? Why don't you get that band... What are they called? Vault, that's it! They're really good, and they played at the memorial concert in Trabia... They play rock, but it has real meaning to it. They even wrote a song based on _you_. I had a word with them about that though. I told them you weren't dead yet, so they should really change the lyrics," I giggled as Selphie glowed. I knew that Selphie hadn't been able to get to the Trabia memorial concert and that we'd got in a Trabia band. I didn't want to mention that one of the men in the band was a guy who'd dated both me and Selphie, not good.  
  
"Yeah, a band would be a really good idea. Then we can have that play that the drama group's doing on the second night. Of course, Squall has the final say..." Selphie looked at him pleadingly. I wondered if these were the Garden Festival Committee. If they were then I'd admit that I was skeptical that the whole thing would get off the ground. They lacked enthusiasm.  
  
"You're in my seat," came a voice from behind me. I looked around and saw a very tall blonde haired man with a trench coat on. I checked the seat then looked back into his eyes defiantly. His eyes were jade, a lovely colour, and he had a nice face. Good for the eyes, a little like Commander Leonhart's.  
  
"I don't see your name on it," I said. He looked slightly amused. I felt Selphie elbow me in the ribs. I looked at her, she was holding back laughter but there was a warning in her eyes.  
  
"You don't know my name, so you can't know if I have my name on it," He replied. I stretched in a arrogant way. I didn't rate his tough guy act, it was used by cowards to hide their emotions from others. I had tried to use that before, but it didn't work for me. Not with a friend like Selphie anyway.  
  
"Then tell me it, then I'll see if it's written here," I heard a snort of laughter from the other side of the table. I looked into the man's eyes again. His eyes darted across the table.  
  
"Shut it Dincht, or I'll slice of that excuse for a hairstyle," He said, harshly. I felt rage. That wasn't fair, it wasn't him who was taking the piss. I'd have bring the attention back onto me, whoever this guy was. He should learn some manners.  
  
"You are rude aren't you? In fact you're one of the rudest people I've ever met. Now tell me your name, and I'll find it on the chair," I said coldly. Selphie gave me another warning glance. I wondered why she was warning me. What could possibly be wrong with her? This guy was obviously part of her friendship group, but who was he?  
  
"Seifer Almasy at your service," He said, bowing mockingly. I felt the ice pour into my stomach. Why hadn't Selphie mentioned him? She could have prepared me slightly for this. I leapt up out of the chair and ran out of the cafeteria. Leaning against the wall outside I just took deep breaths. I tried to think about something other than the conversation that had passed between me and that murderer. I saw Selphie and her friendship gang, including Seifer, walk through the doors to the cafeteria. She stopped in front of me, it was a nice awkward moment.  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared that if I told you, that you'd have given up Garden. I was selfish, sorry," She apologised. I sighed, this was going to be tough.  
  
"Selphie, that guy," I pointed at Seifer, who winced. "He killed my entire family and our entire friendship group. I've been through hell because the missiles were fired and struck Trabia. My mom, dad and my brother died in the explosion. And the rest, they died shortly after. You're right, I would have come here if you'd have told me he was here. But I guess I'll put up with him, since you're all I've got left anyway," I said. After the whole experience I just wanted to lie down and be with myself. I loved Selphie like a sister, but she had been selfish.  
  
"Just don't hold it against Selphie. It's not her fault. I knew that there'd be trouble somewhere along the line if I returned," Seifer said. I couldn't even look at him. Instead I pushed myself up from the wall and began to walk to my dormitory. Before getting out of earshot I called back to Seifer.  
  
"I don't blame Selphie. I blame you," Then I ran to my dormitory and slammed the door. Time for a cold shower and a full make-over.  
  
* * * * *  
  
So it was an hour later that I finally re-emerged from my dormitory. I went to Selphie's dormitory to apologise. I done the whole beauty thing. From face masks to hair highlighting. I'd highlighted my normal brown hair with bits of bright red and purple. It looked quite nice in my opinion, I was pleased that I'd learned to do things like that. I'd even thought about putting in my mood contacts, but in the end I decided on my specs, it would be too freaky for Selphie's if I changed my eye colour. Selphie was used to it, but it wasn't the normal thing to do.  
  
I'd worn clear contacts on the way, as specs are slightly too fiddly when you are travelling. I hate the way they slip down you nose when you're reading on the train or on the boats. Also, I didn't know what people's reactions would be, but Quistis wore specs, so I guessed it was okay for me to do so too.  
  
I knocked on Selphie's dormitory door. I heard some noises then Selphie answered. She looked guilty as hell. I assumed that she'd been doing something she shouldn't have been again. I waited for her to invite me in, but she didn't so I took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Selphie I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost it with you. You know how close I was to my mom and pops though, I guess I could forgive Seifer, if he made an effort to be extra nice," I said. It was slightly rehearsed but I didn't care, and it seemed that Selphie didn't either because she stepped aside. Only then did I realise why she looked guilty, Seifer in her dormitory. If it hadn't been Seifer, I would have immediately thought that they'd been making out.  
  
"Er, hi?" He said. I pursed my lips then a picture of my brother came into my head. A phrase he'd always said _If someone does something wrong, and they're sorry, then forgive them Destiny. Give them a second chance, then you'll get one._ I nodded, as though he'd just said it to me.  
  
"Hi," I said, smiling. He relaxed and I sat down on Selphie's bed. I thought about my life in Garden now. I didn't know Seifer much, but I had a feeling he was the kind of guy I could have fun with, if I could ever get beyond the fact he killed my parents.  
  
"We were just talking about you actually. We were wondering how to get you to forgive us, guess you've forgiven us both. Unless we have to get on our hands and knees and beg?" Selphie suggested. I giggled, but I wouldn't put anyone through that. Having your pride hurt made you bear grudges, I didn't want anyone to hate me.  
  
"S'ok Selphie. I was wondering, have you heard from Shelly recently? Since our break up she's been trying to find some dirt on me to publish it in that horrible magazine of hers," I said casually. Selphie frowned and checked her answer machine. Seifer however looked at me sharply. I looked up, what had I said? Or was he one of those homophobic idiots?  
  
"You're a lesbian?" He asked, surprise in his voice. I looked him directly in the eye.  
  
"Bisexual," I replied. I was surprised to see him grinning at me. He leaned over and for a moment I thought he was ging to kiss me on the cheek. Selphie was still fiddling with her phone, her back to us. I was about to hit Seifer when he whispered something in my ear.  
  
"So am I, but don't tell anyone. They'll go all freaked out with me. It's okay for girls to like girls here, but for guys to like guys it's degrading," He whispered. I nodded, I knew what he meant. I turned to whisper something back but he'd only move his head slightly so I ended up brushing his lips with mine. Then Selphie turned around. I was more embarrased that you can ever imagine.  
  
"Doesn't seem like you're bothered about Shelly!" She said, giggling. I felt the blush work up my face. I didn't like Seifer in that way, he'd wiped out two thirds of Trabia, but that didn't matter to matchmaker Selphie.  
  
"Selphie, I have a boyfriend," Seifer said quietly. Selphie looked at him sharply and I just grinned. So already Seifer had confessed. Didn't take much to get him to tell people.  
  
"You what?" Selphie asked loudly.  
  
"Nevermind... Just don't tell them, they'll have a field day at the press," Seifer stood up and prowled up. I smiled up at Selphie, she grinned back. Both of us had had the same idea. 


	2. Chapter Two: It's Over, All Over, So Ove...

Selphie's Friend  
  
(Author's Note: The song below is by Tuuli. Does anyone understand the end of the video? It's called It's Over, and it's truly cool. Download the MP3 if you're into rock. They aren't heavy, just really catchy. Also if you download It's Over you should really download Rockstar Boyfriends, it's so cool. Don't own nuthin'. I'd like to say that this isn't going to turn completely lesbian flingy, this isn't t.A.T.u. people.)  
  


Chapter Two: It's Over, All Over, So Over

  
  
_You never told me from the first time  
I had to beg you not to leave  
You never seemed to care the first time  
Now is the last time you are walking out on me.  
  
_ I hadn't really been paying attention to where I was going. Selphie had arranged to meet me in the Cafeteria to talk about our secret plans for Seifer. It was evil, but we both agreed that we had to do this. If Seifer found out I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to skin us alive. For some reason my mind drifted to a guy I'd dated for a few months before Shelly.  
  
He had been called Dave, and like most Dave's, he was a simpleton. He was a sweet man, but he didn't have any brain cells. A conversation with him was painful, as you had to repeat everything twice to get anything through his thick skull. I cringed when I thought about the fact I'd begged him not to walk out on me. He'd come back and then a few weeks later walked out on me again. It was kinda sad in a way. I was turned down by guys all the time, most of them couldn't handle the fact that I liked girls as well. There was just too much prejuidice against homosexuals. I only told people I trusted, he'd left me for it. I'd decided then that I'd never have him back.  
  
_You've done enough for me to hate you  
Expecting me to forgive you  
I don't believe you'll change  
  
_ Then I saw him, as though summoned by my thoughts. I didn't know he'd been transferred here as well. He was about to walk straight passed me when he turned and stared. I stared back, careful not to let my emotions towards him show on my face. I didn't want him to think that he had any power over me.  
  
"Destiny? Hyne, you've got even prettier!" He said. I raised my eyebrows, he had obviously just been dumped by that blonde, supermodel, two brain cell girl. I'd thought they were a perfect match, seemed not. She'd used her two brain cells it seemed and realised that he didn't have any.  
  
"What do you want Dave?" I asked. He pretended to look hurt, but he failed miserably. I just looked at him coldly.  
  
"I'm really sorry Destiny. Will you take me back?" He asked sweetly. I put my hands on my hips. Who did he think he was? He couldn't just march into my life and expect me to drop everything for him! I'd done that before for him.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit have you? Still the arrogant swine you were before!" I said heatedly. He just did the puppy dog eyes on me.  
  
_I don't know where I went wrong  
You only want me when I'm gone  
You're not that smart   
You're not so strong  
You always want me when I'm gone  
_   
"Where'd we go wrong?" He asked. I made a noise of disbelief and turned my back on him. I walked towards the cafeteria, only then did I realise he'd failed to get the message. He was following me hopefully. I was on the verge of creating a public scene and telling him to take a hike.  
  
"You only paid me any attention when I wasn't your girlfriend," I replied. I was hoping that none of my new friends would see me with this simpleton. Dave was still following me. I turned to him, he was failing to get the message miserably.  
  
"You're stupid, you're weak and you don't love me. Now just leave me alone," I said. He cocked his head to one side at the insults then he looked as though he was going to cry. I knew that it was all an act, I'd fallen for it before. I'd let him cry his pride away. He could find a new girl.  
  
_It's over   
All over  
So over  
You will never know  
What does it take to make you believe  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
How did we ever start  
You deserve a broken heart  
Cry me a river,  
it's so blue.  
_   
"It's over. No more us! I've met other people, Dave, I don't want you! I'll never want you back again!" I told him, hands on hips and very harshly. He blubbed even more. People were beginning to stare now, I met all of their gazes defiantly. I looked at Dave, what would it take to make him realise that I wasn't going to be taking him back?  
  
"I don't even know how I ever got it together with you. You deserve to sit here crying in the halls. Goodbye Dave," I turned and walked confidently down the hall. Only to meet another ex. Was it my luck or what?  
  
_People change and I forget you,  
The light dims and still you  
Like a goose that I can't shake  
_   
"I heard you were hiding out in Balamb Garden, don't worry I got that entire conversation on tape. I can see the headlines now, NEW FRIEND OF GANG BREAKS HEARTS, it'll grab people's attention," Shelly said smugly. I was trapped, either I went back passed Dave, or I put up with Shelly's tauntings. Both were exs and both were probably planning my murder. Did they get some sick thrill out of tearing me apart?  
  
"I've told you before Shelly, publish anything and I sue for invasion of privacy," I said flatly. She smirked.  
  
"I know, but there wouldn't be any proof that I hadn't gained the evidence through illegal means. Especially since there was that other couple that have done the same thing recently. They'll just think you're in it for the cash," She replied. I tried to push passed her but she put out a hand to stop me. Why couldn't she let me be? Had I hurt her so much? I didn't want to be nasty, but that was all she left me with.  
  
_I feel so stupid when I look back  
At all the things that you lack  
Reflecting onto me  
_   
"So are you," I retorted. Shelly flicked her hair back arrogantly. I hated her hair. It was always greasy, and that horrible snot green she'd dyed it with. It made me wonder what I'd ever seen in her? I knew that she had been nice before she'd got the job as editor for the gossip magazine, now she was the bitch from hell.  
  
"I guess some of your faults rubbed off on me. Now I'm just as independant and stubborn as you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have breakfast," I almost knocked her off her feet as I pushed passed. I heard her cursing me, but I didn't care. Who would? I just let it wash over me. Then I heard Dave's voice join hers calling me back. This was getting out of hand. There was now a small crowd. Shelly wouldn't have to publish this in her magazine, it would be all around Garden in minutes.  
  
_I don't know where I went wrong  
You only want me when I'm gone  
You're not that smart   
You're not so strong  
You always want me when I'm gone  
_   
"You are both as bad as each other! I've had enough. You two are the worst people I've ever met in my life. Between you we have an idiot and a bitch. And neither of you cared about me that much when you had me. Please just leave me alone!" I shouted at them, spinning around to face them. Dave and Shelly were standing in a united front against me. I sighed, I always went for the wrong types of people.  
  
_It's over   
All over  
So over  
You will never know  
What does it take to make you believe  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
How did we ever start  
I don't deserve this broken heart  
Cry me a river,  
it's so blue.  
_   
"You heard her, move along," Seifer pushed through the crowd and grabbed Dave, kicking his legs out from under him. "You're in isolation for harrassment. You're a civilian, so we can't punish you, but all you're recording equipment will be confiscated and you are banned off the premises. Fuj, take Miss Rueman to the gates please. Raij, take Cadet Ball to the detention room" He turned to me and took me by the shoulders, escorting me to the cafeteria.  
  
"They couldn't accept the fact I'd ditched them," I explained. Seifer nodded wisely.  
  
"If I'd have lost a gem like you then I'd probably be obsessively looking for you," He said. Before I had chance to ask him to explain himself the entire gang was there, all around me, firing questions.  
  
_You never told me from the first time  
(you said you were my friend)  
I had to beg you not to leave  
(I thought you were my friend)  
_   
"What happened? Was the disaplinary committee involved?" Squall asked. I nodded and went to queue up for hotdogs or pizza. I got to the counter and as usual, there were no hotdogs left. I had pizza instead and went to sit down. After about a hundred questions I decided to explain myself.  
  
"Basically two people I've ditched, who both have vendettas against me, started fights with me in the corridor. I can't believe I believed them the first time... Hyne, I even begged them to stay... I'm sorry, but one of them is a journalist. It'll be in all the papers tomorrow. I think she's been following me..." I trailed off into thought. I'd created dirt by even speaking to her. I was sure that Selphie would get a phone call from her tonight, apologising for the bad press she was going to create for her the next day.  
  
_You never seemed to care the first time  
(You never were my friend)  
Now is the last time you are walking out on me  
_   
"Sounds like they'd walked out on you," Seifer said, quietly. I jumped, I'd forgotten that he'd heard it all. I blushed and looked at my pizza.  
  
"Yeah, they did. I can't believe Dave started blubbing like a baby though," I shook my head in disbelief. He'd done it before, but not in the middle of the corridor. I looked up to Seifer, who wasn't sitting down. After a while my neck hurt. "Sit down, my neck hurts from looking up." I pulled on his trench coat and he sat down. Zell whistled, in a way that meant he thought that there was romance.  
  
"Shut it Dincht," Seifer and I said together. Everyone laughed, including us. I was truly happy, even with my parents murderer. I didn't know why, but I felt my parents would want me to forgive him. He was, after all, sorry for all the crimes he had committed.  
  
_It's over   
All over  
So over  
You will never know  
What does it take to make you believe  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
How did we ever start  
I don't deserve my broken heart  
Cry me a river,  
it's so blue.  
_   
I sat back on my chair, my sides hurt from the laughter. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I wondered what they were waiting for. The I realised, it was a denial they were waiting for.  
  
"Like I'd want another stalker. Please, there is _nothing_ between me and Seifer. That is pure honest truth," I said earnestly. They all gave each other side looks and I just looked at Seifer. His face was impassive. He wasn't denying it, that was why they didn't believe me. He was lost in thought too, not a helpful thing. I elbowed him hard in the elbows. That sent him into a coughing fit that just wouldn't subside. We tried everything from water to patting him on the back.  
  
"Hyne Destiny," He said between coughs. "Why did you have to do it that hard?" I stopped rubbing his back and decided there was only one option left. It was an old remedy, my grandma said it worked, but it didn't. It'd be funny to see who'd volunteer though. _Cry me a river,  
it's so blue.  
_   
"My grandma was a herb lady, practising herblore and natural remedies. She said that when a _man_ gets a real bad coughing fit that a kiss always shuts him up. Of course it's probably a myth, I've never actually seen it done. Now any volunteers?" I asked, looking around. Rinoa and Quistis both looked at the exit. Seifer began coughing even harder, the words "no" and "anything but that" came through. I smiled at Selphie who was grinning evilly.  
  
"Since you suggested this, why don't you do it?" She asked. I blinked as the words settled in. So matchmaker Selphie had come out to play? Ooh, she'd get this back.  
  
_Cry me a river,  
it's so blue.  
_   
"No, anything but that," I mocked. Seifer then began trying to get up. Zell and Irvine held him down. I pitied him, I really did, but not as much as I pitied myself. I looked at Quistis and Rinoa for help but they just smiled and gave her 'rather-you-than-me' looks. I sighed and looked back to Seifer.  
  
"I'm gonna get all of you back for this," I said. I meant it as well. Seifer was still coughing as I came over. I didn't want him to cough all over me, that would just make me feel sick. I bent down, and decided a strategy. I'd have to kiss him in between coughs. That would mean travelling faster than the speed of sound most likely. Oh well, I'd better just go for it.  
  
So I leaned over and kissed him. I felt something, a strange flutter in my heart that I'd never felt before. I didn't push the kiss deeper. I felt Seifer's body tense as he tried to stop himself from coughing into my mouth. I was about to pull back when someone pushed me and I fell into him. Our heads banged and I had a strange dizzy feeling. I found myself sitting on Seifer's knee with my arms around his neck. Someone was going to die.  
  
_I've cried and now I'm over you._  
  
"Don't you make a good couple?" Rinoa giggled. I jumped up and wiped my mouth. Seifer cleared his throat.  
  
"It worked... By hells, it worked! Shame there wasn't a 6'2" supermodel version waiting nearby," Seifer joked. I turned around and slapped him. He had just been standing up and he was knocked back onto the chair. Everyone in the cafeteria winced when they heard the clap of hand against face. Seifer rubbed his face.  
  
"Interesting," He remarked. I suddenly laughed.  
  
"There probably is a 6'2" supermodel in Garden, the likeliness of her kissing you are below zilch however," With that I turned, taking Selphie with me, I walked to the Quad. I'd decided that I was going to play a really evil trick on Seifer. 


	3. Chapter Three: Visions of Splendor

Selphie's Friend  
  
(Author's Note: I don't know what's going to happen from one chapter to the next. You could say that I write from what I feel at the time, but that wouldn't be true. I just write. My fingers move across the keyboard, creating words, phrases, chapters, all I can do is let them. It's like I put characters onto a page and all I can do is let them interact. I suppose people have guessed, by the quality of my writing, that I make everything up on the spur of the moment without thinking things through and then I sit back and think, that's crap. Don't own nothing.)  
  


Chapter Three: Visions Of Splendor

  
  
I wasn't expecting the call from Xu. I was in the Training Center, doing my warming up exercises, when she rushed in. I saluted, she returned and then she relaxed, passing me an envelope. She saluted again and jogged out of the Training Center. I looked at the plain brown envelope and began to puzzle over what it contained. I opened it, and my hands began to shake out of excitement and fear at the thought.  
  
_Dear Miss Cleopatra,  
I am sure that you have been waiting for this letter for the past five years of training. You are to be part of a major undercover operation, with SeeD. The details of the mission cannot be written down, as if this falls into the wrong hands it will place Garden at risk.  
Of course there is the problem of your new found fame. Yesterday's incident has gone to print, and although Garden has isolated itself from the press, a few bits of you're history have leaked through. We are determined to end the career of the journalist that did this. You will be given a fake life and papers for this mission. Please report to the bridge immediately, with your weapons.  
Good Luck!  
Headmaster Cid and Headmistress Edea  
Commander Squall Leonhart  
_  
I stared at the letter then grabbed my wits and headed up to the bridge. I'd never been into Headmaster Cid's Office, with the giant tower in it. I had often wondered how such a big thing like Garden could fly, looks like I was about to find out. I walked into the office and saw Xu waiting for me. She gestured to the lift, which I took and went up onto the next level.  
  
"Sir," I saluted, back straight and looking directly in front of me. Headmaster Cid nodded.  
  
"At ease cadet," He said. As a middle aged man it wasn't really surprising that he sounded tired and depressed. I had heard that Edea had been giving him a hard time about something or other. I promised myself that I'd be as little bother as possible. I looked arond and saw that the gang were all there.  
  
"You will be accompanied by Seifer Almasy and Irvine Kinneas," Cid said. I groaned and I heard Quistis snigger. Cid looked amused as well. "They volunteered for this mission I'm afraid. They will be posing as your chaperones. You have a nice SeeD mission, not much action. You're to track down and kill a possible threat to Garden. You are to try and seduce that civilian while Seifer and Irvine figure out a way to kill him without mass panic. If you get into trouble Irvine will simply shoot the man and we'll face the press. Though more publicity for you won't be all that useful at the moment. It seems that your entire love life is in the papers." Cid looked even more amused. I made my face impassive.  
  
"Really sir? I should like to see what that bitch has written about me," I replied. I heard Selphie let out a little squeak of laughter. Cid rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Don't create a scene in front of her in future. Dismissed," He waved his hand then suddenly remembered something, calling me back. "You're new identity is that of Natalie Foreman, we were going to give you a name off Austin Powers, but decided that that would be a give away. Seifer will inform you of you're life history. Off you go!" I saluted and went down the lift. I got to the bottom and Selphie started giggling hysterically.  
  
"You're going to hate the dress you have to wear!" She said. I shrugged, as long as it wasn't long, with slits or strappy then it'd be fine. I let Selphie lead me to the costumes room and she showed me a dress that was everything I hated. It was white, ankle length, had a slit up one side almost up to the hip and it's entire back was strappy, until it got to the waist. There was no way I was wearing that.  
  
"No," I protested. Selphie pushed the dress into my hands. I was about to say more when I realised that this was my SeeD Exam, if I didn't follow orders exactly I was going to lose marks. I shooed them all out while I put the dress on. I was surprised by the way it fit me, as though it had been made especially for me. I'll admit, my breasts aren't all that big, but the dress made the most of what cleavage I had, it was low cut. I also liked the way it hung off my shoulders so the folds of the fabric hid some scars I had on my arms. The sleeves went to the elbow and were all floaty. I felt like a princess. I picked a pair of strappy stillettos, they were white and silver and probably crippling.  
  
I looked at my hair, I'd have to do something with it. After a brief search of the room I found hair accessories. I found a brush and brushed my hair, twisting it around the back of my hair and fixing it with invisible clips. Then I used some of the hairspray to get it to stay. The hairspray had glitter in, which made my hair sparkle. I finished by putting two hair sticks through the twist, they had little butterflies attached to the end.  
  
Finally I searched for make-up. I looked longingly at the black eye shadow and lipstick but them decided that it would spoil the image I'd created. I started with the basics, foundation and concealer, then went on to choose sparkling pink eyeshadow and a rose coloured lipstick. I added a little bit of eye liner and blusher then finally put a few coats of mascara on. I felt like a painted doll, but it would have to do. I looked at my watch and saw that I'd been in here for half an hour. Would they deduct marks? Well it was part of the mission to seduce the guy, if I didn't look good I didn't stand a chance in hell did I?  
  
I worked up my courage and pulled open the door. They were all sitting around, completely bored. Zell and Squall were talking quietly with each other in a corner. Irvine was talking to Selphie and Quistis. Seifer was listening to Rinoa yap. It was Seifer who noticed me first. His jaw dropped. I blushed and tried to avoid his eyes. Rinoa followed his gaze and soon everyone was staring at me.  
  
"Scrub up nicely don't I?" I joked. There was a healthy bout of awkward silence. I sighed. "I'll go and get those contacts, then I'll be with you. Um, I suppose you'll fill me in on the rest of the mission when we get there?" I prompted. They still just stared. I couldn't bear the tension anymore so I left.  
  
I ignored people's glances at me in the corridors. Even when someone pointed and whispered something to their friend. I carried on walking. After a while I got to my dormitory, and after practically turning the place upside down, I found the contacts I wanted. It turned my usual chestnut eyes into clear blue, like Quistis's. I wondered if Quistis might actually be more appropriate for this kind of mission. After a quick inspection of my make-up I headed to the parking lot. Seifer and Irvine were waiting for me.  
  
"Let's go then," I said. Seifer was about to get into the car when he did a double take back again. I was about to say something rude to him, but then realised that he'd ditched the usual trench coat and he was now wearing a tuxedo. He looked quite good in it. I felt my heart flutter, I told myself to stop it. What ever I was feeling for Seifer vanished when he opened his mouth.  
  
"What have you done to you're eyes?" He asked. I pu tmy hands on my hips. Changing my eye color was a normal thing for me. Along with changing my hair color, it was the thing that distinguished me from the rest of the mindless girls that were in Trabia. Of course now most of those people were dead, because of the man in front of me.  
  
"Most people change their clothes, I change my colour. It's a completely normal thing for me, get used to it Almasy," I told him, pushing him into the car. He hit his head on the way down. I turned to Irvine, he as also wearing a tuxedo. He didn't look as good in it as Seifer, but I supposed that he didn't dress up formally often. He went around the other side of the car and opened the door for me, with a bow. I smiled and he took my hand as I lowered myself into the car. If they were going to be all romantic like this I might give up on the mission and go after them instead.  
  
"So what's the background on the target then? What's he got that's such a threat to Garden?" I asked. Irvine got in the front and started up the car. I leaned back and waited for Seifer to answer. He didn't. I looked over, he was looking out of the window, obviously brooding over something. I sighed loudly and saw that Irvine was watching me in the mirror. I pulled a face, they'd be judging me the whole time.  
  
"The guy's name is Steve Millan, he's a gangster. He owns a bar in the swankier area of Deling. He also owns the Spellbound Hotel, on the edge of town. He's going to be there tonight. Just do your stuff, when he get's eager for sex, lead him upstairs and we'll take him out. Just make sure he doesn't close the blinds on the hotel room, otherwise I won't be able to shoot him," Irvine told me while driving. I nodded, not wanting to think about what would happen if this Steve Millan closed the blinds. I sat in silence, if Irvine missed I'd have to restrain the target, shame I couldn't wear my gloves.  
  
"So basically, if he closes the blinds, I'm in the shit," I said, nothing like putting it plainly to wake some people up.  
  
"If that happens, I'll be in the hotel. If things get too bad then all you have to do is get to the door, I'll be outside," Seifer explained blankly. I smiled up at him, he just looked away. I started to feel nervous. The target would undoubtedly be armed and he'd probably retaliate before he died. I'd have to be careful. I realised I was wringing my hands and put them down on my lap. I then remembered something I'd learned as a child.  
  
My Shumi training. I had learned to slip into the Elemental Plane as a form of relaxation. I could slip into the realm of the Guardian Forces and talk to them, if I wished. Or I could sit there, in my mind, and watch things pass. I could even watch myself sitting in the car. It was a strange experience, but on I'd always been comforted by. The problem with falling into the Plane was that it made it look like you were asleep, and sometimes you could have visions of the future or run into trouble. There is no way to save your body if your soul is being ripped to shreds.  
  
I closed my eyes and thought about the sound of water. The feel of water against skin. The look of water as it's surface was disturbed. I felt the water around me. I didn't need to breath. My body was breathing, but my soul didn't need to breathe. It rose to the surface of the water and floated towards the great city of the Guardian Forces, the Guardians of the world.  
  
The city was the most beautiful in any world. It had been built of rare and precious stones, although none of it actually had a physical presence unless you gave it one. The towers and houses sparkled, their light pulsated from within the stones themselves. The cloudy light prevented lifeforms looking into the private domains. I looked for the one place where I had always been welcome, the Grand Palace, where the King of all Guardians, Bahamut, reigned. As I walked forward I began to hear the healthy chatter of Guardian Forces to one another. A few shumi, Eldars and Moombas were drifting around. I nodded to them as I met them, I couldn't remember their names but they were friendly and gave a wave back.  
  
I got to the Grand Palace. The beauty and immensity of it is beyond words. The words the GFs use is, Karanga, which translates as 'home and cathedral'. The Palace had the welcoming presence that a home gives to it's owner and it had the size and awe that came with a cathedral. It was the most wonderful building that no architect could ever build it in the physical world. I walked into the halls, they were open to all, as the King would see everyone who wished to see him.  
  
As I walked I smiled and waved at a few Guardian Forces I knew. The Noble Guardian Forces, the ones that could have a physical presence in the world, sat in their council room. Bahamut sat at the head of the table, and down the sides were GFs such as Shiva, Eden, Tonberry and Pandemona. I was surprised that all 30 of them were present. Even the Moomba and Chocobo. I knocked on the open door and Bahamut stood.  
  
"Destiny, what a wonderful surprise my lady," Bahamut bowed. The rest of the GF inclined their heads and smiled encouragingly. I looked around, they were all so very sad. I wondered what could be the matter.  
  
"What troubles you?" I asked, returning the bow. My soul didn't look like me, more of a tower of light. Bahamut leaned against the crystal table, and it groaned under his weight.  
  
"We killed Griever today, for abandoning his duty to your world, my lady. This is the first time one GF has killed another. The fact that Griever was a Lord of Guardians makes this matter even more distressing. The people are ready to rebel and over power us. Your presence will be soothing for them, my lady," He adressed me formally. I didn't notice it anymore. I never had found out why they had adressed me as 'my lady' but I ignored it now, it was something GFs did.  
  
"I cannot stay long, sire. This news troubles me also. What could be the consequences of a war on the Elemental Plane, your majesty?" I asked. All the Guardians looked towards Bahamut. I saw it then in all their faces, fear. The world they were all sworn to protect was in danger. Griever had won.  
  
"Armageddon," He said. I swallowed. War had to be avoided at all costs. I put my head in my hands and then felt the warning run through my spine. My body was being moved. I had to get back to it. I had to make sure I became a SeeD, perhaps then I could use my new position, though not a high one, to get Garden to try and help the Noble Guardians. My presence began to fade.  
  
"Sire, I will think on this matter and return as soon as I can!" I called out, before falling into my own body. I felt the arms around me, and for a moment I didn't know where I was. I looked up and saw Seifer's face. I blinked a few times, he had been shaking me awake. I sighed, I had added more stress to this situation. I couldn't fail. Bahamut had given me a chance to forewarn my people of the war, now I had to take action.  
  
"If the fairy princess is awake, then let's get in there," Irvine said. I smiled as he took my hand and helped me from the car. After a moment, I put my arm through his and then Seifer took the other arm. I only hoped that I didn't screw this mission up. 


	4. Chapter Four: Steve Millan

Selphie's Friend  
  
(Author's Note: I wonder if anyone had carried on reading this? If you have then review. Should I carry on writing this crap or should I leave it to someone else? I know that so far this isn't the best fanfic I've written. In a parallel universe I might own Final Fantasy VIII, but sadly in this one, I don't. If I owned anything I'd be stinking rich and not writing this rubbish. Damn Square for having the idea before me! By the way, don't Good Charlotte completely rock?   
o|\   


Chapter Four: Steve Millan

  
  
I looked around the busy hotel bar. Seifer was busy booking rooms. One for me, with a double bed, and one for him and Irvine with two singles. I had never really thought that the mission might take more than one night. I felt Irvine lightly brush my arm with the back of his fingers. He should be doing that to Selphie not me, he shouldn't play with Selphie's feelings like this. I decided to get rid of him by asking him about the mission.  
  
"So who are you two? Going by the fact you're famous you're going to have to have a good reason to be here with me," I prompted. Irvine took a step back, for which I thanked all good things. He thought for a moment.  
  
"Seifer is posing as your boyfriend who is ignoring you and I'm posing as your brother, who doesn't get on with Seifer. Seifer is basically cheating on you and you've decided that you can do that as well," He explained. He began to move forward but Seifer was walking away from the desk, so I pushed passed Irvine and took Seifer's arm.  
  
"Please help me, Irvine's really forcing himself onto me. Just stay close if I'm not with the target," I whispered in Seifer's ear as Irvine was left in the foyer. Seifer stopped and looked back at Irvine in an angry way. I bit my lip and hoped that I hadn't got the wrong idea. I let Seifer lead me into the bar a little more, and I started to act all couply with him.  
  
"If he puts one foot out of line, signal and I'll kill him," Seifer hissed. I wasn;t sure if he meant the target or Irvine. Either way I felt a shiver of foresight run down my spine, like a clammy hand running down my back. I tried to smile at Seifer but he was already looking around the bar. Irvine came up behind us, and I felt his eyes on my back. I winced and waited for Seifer to identify the target.  
  
"The man in the corner over there, with the cigar and the half-dressed blond on his lap, that's the target. Do you're worst kiddo," Seifer said finally. I looked over and saw the man, who was probably in his thirties and just ending his prime as a young man. He looked like something of an old mob film. I knew that he would be draping himself over me by the end of the night. The promise of an eighteen year old girl in his bed would be too much for this guy.  
  
"Kiddo? How can you say kiddo when you're sending me off to sleep with this guy?" I asked, watching the target. Seifer turned to the bar and ordered some drinks. I smiled when he ordered a non-alcoholic drink for me. Did he think I couldn't take it? Irvine ordered something as well. I just watched as Mr Millan pushed the blonde away. He looked up and he saw me watching him. I pretended to be embarrassed and looked away. Seifer shoved a drink into my hands and followed my gaze. He threw me a look that said, be careful, and returned to talk to Irvine.  
  
I sat down at a table and carried on watching the target. After a while he looked up and caught me watching him, this time I smiled in a way I hoped was attractive. From what I knew about men in his position, he'd jump at the chance to get an attractive young woman. I only hoped that he wasn't married. I hadn't been told much about him, but I supposed that it was best for the mission. I could act surprised at whatever he told me, whether it be about his business or his kids.  
  
Seifer joined me with Irvine in tow. I quickly broke eye contact with the target and sent an annoyed glance at Seifer. He looked back with a cocky smile on his face. Irvine looked at Seifer with a gaze of pure hatred. There I was in the middle of it all. If these two gave the game away then it was most likely the end of the world. I had to get to the SeeD rank of at least 10 before anyone paid me any attention as a counsel. I'd have graduate with a high SeeD rank, at the moment everything hung on one man. Steve Millan.  
  
It wasn't much longer before the music started. After a few songs I leaned over the table to whisper in Seifer's ear. I began to wish that Irvine wasn't here. I'd have to report to Garden that he'd been doing this, if I didn't then I knew that Seifer would, and it'd sound as though I was covering for Irvine if I didn't report this.  
  
"We need to have a fight or something. I need to be alone for him to talk to me, and at the moment we look a bit cosy," I whispered. Seifer nodded and then stood up. I sat back, wondering what was going to happen. I was surprised when he offered me a hand to dance. I frowned, wondering if he'd got the message but accepted anyway. I looked over to the target, who was watching. I did the eyes, that look that girls do when they're interested in a guy. He grinned at me and I hid my revulsion by smiling back.  
  
The dance started and I noticed that Seifer was being so formal with me that I wondered if he still thought of me as a stranger. Then again I'd only known him a few days. It was only when a bit where we had to be close that he actually spoke.  
  
"I'm going to start dancing with another girl, you go up to her and start a scene, then run out. Me and Irvine will follow. Wait five minutes before coming back in and flirt with the target. I'll be in here five minutes after you, but you won't see me. Irvine will be in place as well, just get him in your room. Just don't sound to eager. Be careful, should anythi-" He stopped pulling away as the dance picked up again. I knew that he'd never finish that sentence, so when the dance ended I rushed of the dancefloor and I had something to drink. I told Irvine the plan and he nodded solemnly.  
  
I saw Seifer pick a girl who was small. He must have been at least a foot taller than her. I watched as a slow dance started. I felt a jealousy well up in me. I don't know why, but I felt as though it should be me up there. I hoped he thought it was acting. I couldn't sit by and watch when he kissed the midget. I stood up suddenly and thundered across the dancefloor. I pushed htem apart and Seifer looked at me with a hurt expression. I slapped him hard then turned to the girl.  
  
"What gives you the right to kiss my fiance?" I shrieked. I know he was only supposed to be my boyfriend but I felt the situation needed something else to it. Most people wouldn't care much for a one week boyfriend, but a fiance suggested something long term. A long term suffering, as was supposed to be the case.  
  
"What right have you to stop me kissing who I want?" The girl retorted. I pushed her and she fell straight into her ass. By now we had most of the bar's attention. I turned to Seifer, forcing down a hysterical giggle.  
  
"You're no better than her, you know? I trusted you, you really are a bastard. Should've listened to my head rather than my heart!" I stormed out, just as I got to the door however I saw the target. He put out his arm to stop me. He pulled me into a dark broom cupboard. Seifer and Irvine both rushed out with looks of murder on their faces. They didn't know I was still in here. I didn't dare struggle though, in case the man thought I didn't want him. This mission had been doomed from the start it seemed. He let me go and I staggered out of the broom cupboard.  
  
"I thought you might need a hand with that monster. You're fiance you say? I was afraid he was going to hit you," Steve said. I put my hand on my chest, near my neck, drawing attention to my quick breathing. His eyes lingered around where my hand was for a second then he looked into my eyes. I thanked Steve for the idea though.  
  
"Hit me?" I laughed. "What's new? Like I said, I listened to my heart, not my head. Him and me, well, we've been growing apart for a while," I thought about my parents. It never failed. Tears began to flow down my cheeks. Of course Steve thought I was crying through a broken heart. He took my arm and lead me to a quiet table near the back of the bar. I sat down and he sat down next to me, too close.  
  
"You're young, you'll find another man. That other man with you seemed keen," He remarked. I felt a shiver run down my spine. He meant Irvine, but if Irvine had been so obvious how could I say that he was my brother. I'd have to lie and hope that Seifer didn't say anything if he came in earlier.  
  
"He's my ex-fiance's best friend. He was going to be best man, I couldn't bear to date him, besides, I don't love him," I said, trying to sound simple. I wanted to act all cheerleader-like, if only because no rational person would create a scene like that in public. Steve was very sympathetic and put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Well, then, you have no attachments tonight. Reach for the sky. Enjoy your freedom. I don't believe I know your name?" He said. I wiped my eyes and straightened out my dress, making effort to go extra slow. I let my hands fall into my lap and looked at him in pure innocence.  
  
"Natalie," I played with a bit of my hair. He looked greedily at my body. I felt sick, Seifer wouldn't be in here for at least seven more minutes and I was going to have to fill up that time some how. I wondered what I could do...  
  
"Do you want to dance?" He asked. I thanked to heavens and nodded. A salsa picked up and I saw Seifer walk in. He was surprised and he checked his watch. He looked back at me and I looked pointedly at the man who was dancing with me. Seifer nodded and walked outside again. I turned to the target with a feeling of dread. I was going to have to make this man think I was interested in him, but how could I be even remotely interested in a man twice my age. He could have been my father for Hyne's sake!  
  
I danced with him, acting as I'd been briefed. I was trying to look for Seifer without making it too obvious, occasionally I though I saw him, but when I looked again no one was there. When the dance ended I wondered what to do. The target answered that question for me by leading me to the bar.  
  
"A bottle of your best champagne," He ordered. I smiled in a grateful way, though I wasn't really old enough to drink. I didn't really like champagne either, but I supposed that as long as I got the mission done. I had never heard of a SeeD test like this before. There was only a slight chance of me having to fight, so how would this prove my worthiness on the battle field. It wasn't as though this couldn't have been done by a civilian under SeeDs supervision. Why had I been given this mission?  
  
"You're much nicer than my fiance. He never let me drink, said that I'd embarrass him in public if I did," I lied. The lies were coming easier now, as I began to get into the feel of the mission. He poured me a glass of the champagne, which I sipped, trying not to pull a face. No matter what you drink usually, cheap champagne still tastes awful. I prefered alchopops and lager myself, not the fancy wines or cocktails.  
  
"Ah, I have a feeling he thought of you as a little girl, I'm sure you can take care of yourself," Steve suggested. I nodded, I wondered if it would be easier to pretend to get drunk. Was that such a big turn off?  
  
"I can take care of myself alright," I said. "In fact I can care for more than myself. I can care for whoever lets me into their hearts." He nodded as I said the words. I had always promised myself that if someone loved me that I'd care for them. I was now using that as a half-lie and for some reason I felt I had broke some sort of taboo. It was as though I had admitted that I loved the target. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair, it was Seifer. He tapped his wrist as a time signal and then imitated upzipping his trousers. I had to do everything possible to keep a straight face. Well it was now or never I supposed.  
  
"I can love, I can care. Why do people think because I'm young I can't love? I want to feel loved for a change," I had said the words. He almost immediately stood up. He took my hand and lead me out of the bar and into the hotel area. The receptionist raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything when I asked for the keys to my room. Once into my room he didn't waste time.  
  
"So, you're a virgin?" He asked. I snorted, something ladies shouldn't do, but it didn't matter anyway, in a few seconds this man would be dead.  
  
"Like hell I am!" I said. To my surprise he smiled and put this arms around my hips.  
  
"Experienced, I like my women that way," He whispered. I took a step back and made sure I was in clear view of the window. What was Irvine waiting for? I risked a glance at the opposite building but I couldn't see anything through the dark. I felt panicked. I had heard that Irvine didn't perform well under pressure, I'd have thought he'd be able to do this. I wondered if Seifer would be up here yet, but perhaps keeping a cool head would do. Perhaps Irvine was just waiting a second longer?  
  
"Why don't we close the blinds?" He asked. I froze. Why couldn't we close the blinds? I had to do some quick thinking. I cursed myself for not thinking of an excuse before. I thought of all the reasons in my head but came up with a great big fat zero. He was at the window though, his hands still around my waist. After a fiddly moment the blinds were just about to be drawn when-  
  
"BANG!" I felt pain work from my hip upwards. The target looked puzzled for a moment, but not long. I was on the floor, clutching a bullet wound in my hip. I curled into the foetal position without much thought for the mission. Only when I saw the target head to the door did I struggle to my feet. I don't know how I did it but I managed to bring his feet out from under him and pin him down, just as Seifer pushed the door open.  
  
"Irvine failed?" He asked when he saw the man struggling under me. I nodded. I rolled off and curled up again, facing away from the target. I heard a strangled yell and then another loud bang. I had completed the mission, I could only hope that I passed. Seifer then came into view.  
  
"Why in Hyne's name are you- Bloody hell! Irvine missed and hit you instead the stupid bastard. C'mon, we'd better get you back to Doctor Kadowaki. You can't be treated by Galbadian Doctors because of the Garden Spooks Act. Dammit! Can you walk?" He asked. I shook my head. Seifer cursed under his breath then picked me up. Perhaps some would have called it romantic, and had I not been dying and had it not been Seifer, it would have been. I hoped that Irvine had only used normal bullets.  
  
Slowly I sank into the water. It reached up around me and the pain left my soul. I drifted free. 


	5. Chapter Five: Thank Hyne For Eavesdroppi...

Selphie's Friend  
  
(Author's Note: Don't own nothing. "Those who are wise do not delve into the future, but into the past. From there it is always possible to predict, accurately, the future. Scenarios are replayed over and over, so the past is the key to the future."- My grandfather said that years and years ago, and I always remembered it. It just makes me think, 12 years ago we had the chance to disarm Iraq, now we're doing the same thing again.)  
  


Chapter Five: Thank Hyne For Eavesdropping

  
  
I was in the Elemental Plane, yet I'd never seen it like this before. The beautiful crystal structures were darker, the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. I looked around and saw Bahamut and Leviathan in the square. The entire plane seemed utterly deserted.  
  
"Ho! Sire, where are all the Guardians?" I called to him. He threw his head towards the sky and keened. I rushed forward and stood in front of the dragon, who then brought his fist down with such force the ground shook.  
  
"They are hiding in their houses. They all voted for a new council to be elected. Leviathan and I are the only ones with enough courage to not run and hide in the physical world. War is inevitable," Bahamut said blankly. Leviathan slithered up to Bahamut and put a comforting wing around his shoulders.  
  
"Shiva and the rest are afraid. They have every right to be. If we are overthrown, there will be no more GFs, and we will have no way to achieve what we were set out to do, to protect the planet. It is as chocobo said, we cannot do this without an army of souls. Can you teach Garden how to get here, to battle the rebels?" Leviathan asked. I thought for a moment.  
  
"I may be able to, just don't count on it, my lord," I replied. Bahamut suddenly disappeared, I blinked. Then I felt the dragon's presence inside my head. I was wary, as I knew that he was within my memories. I prayed that he wouldn't do anything there, as other GFs had done to others. I then felt Leviathan join him. Pain shot through my hip, and I fell back into the real world.  
  
"How is she doc?" I heard someone ask.  
  
"Well, the bullet was a pulse ammo one. It passed straight through, we've done as much as she can. The bone has been severely damaged, but we've fixed that. It will just be a little stiff for a while. There's only one thing that can affect her in later life, the bullet decimated her ovary on her left side. The likeliness of her getting pregnant are just about nil," Doctor Kadowaki replied. I bit my lip and nearly cried. No kids? I'd always wanted them so much.  
  
"I'll leave you alone. I suppose you want to interogate her. Go easy, she might be confused," The doctor warned whoever was there. I opened my eyes and found myself looking straight into Commander Leonhart's face. I yelped, or at least I did everything that I would normally do to yelp. No sound came out.  
  
"You well enough to talk?" He asked. I opened my mouth to reply, where was my voice? I couldn't talk no matter what I tried. It was then that I felt myself being pushed back, out of control of my body. I felt Bahamut take control of my body, more importantly my voice.  
  
"I am giving you a warning Squall. This is Bahamut, King of Guardian Forces. The Elemental Plane which all the GFs live in is in trouble. I'll let Lady Destiny tell you the rest, but a war here will lead to the destruction of your world," Bahamut then disappeared, taking Leviathan with him. I felt like screaming 'thanks a lot' but I didn't want Squall to think I was any weirder.  
  
"You're experiencing shock, that's all," Squall said slowly, as though I was simple.  
  
"I am not Squall. I can prove that to you. I can tell you that you have Quetzacotl and Cactuar equipped, that they are quivering with fear of a war that will overthrow them, and that they will try and reply now," I told him. He opened his mouth to reply, but then he found himself looking puzzled when the words came out.  
  
"Tell Bahamut we are dreadfully afraid and we beg him to forgive our cowardice. We are afraid, no matter how much we level up, we cannot beat an army," One of the GFs said. I nodded, I would definitely see Bahamut soon. I began to feel the throbbing pain in my leg now. It ran down my leg and up my spine. I thought about the damage that had been done, I'd never be able to fight the same again.  
  
"How did they? Why?" Squall asked. I smiled, GFs didn't need a reason to confuse humans, they just did it. I looked hard into Squall's eyes.  
  
"They did it to warn you, to make you believe. I guess I have to teach you how to fight a war in the Elemental Plane then? Geez, and I'll probably have loads of rubbish to do as well, pointless stuff, and the Garden Festival," I added as an afterthought. Squall looked at me as though he didn't believe what I was saying.  
  
"As a SeeD, you're first mission is to help us save the GFs world. I suppose there is some logical reason why our world would be affected?" Squall asked. I smiled, I was a SeeD! I'd have to check my graduating rank some other time. I turned my mind back to all the things I knew about the Elemental Plane.  
  
"I would think that there would be natural disasters when the Guardians all left their assigned elements. There would be imbalance, magic wouldn't work. You'd have to rely on physical attacks for all eternity. The Noble GFs-" Squall interupted me.  
  
"Noble GFs?" He asked. I thought carefully about what I was about to break to him.  
  
"The GFs you've been summoning are only the noble born GFs. Shiva, Siren, Pandemona, they are all noblemen and women. The other GFs each guard elements. So, for the ice element, there are thousands of little GF ice element things. Same with all the rest, then status attack, reflect, just about every spell. It's hard to explain..." I trailed off.  
  
"The Noble GFs executed Griever, the first time a Noble GF has ever been killed by another GF. This has created unrest amongst the non-elemental GFs and a vast majority of minor GFs. They are preparing for war," I said. Squall frowned. I knew exactly what he was thinking. Had she hit her head on the ground when she got shot? But he couldn't dismiss my claims as a GF had talked through him. He was going to have to take me seriously. It was then that Seifer walked in.  
  
"Nice to see you're awake," He drawled. I sighed and wondered if there was a smart reply to that. No, I was too depressed about the entire GF thing for my brain to work properly.  
  
"I'm going to think about this if you don't mind?" Squall said, standing up and leaving. I supposed I didn't have a choice anyway. He had to believe me, didn't he?  
  
"What, no quick reply? No shut it and leave Seifer?" He joked. I rolled my eyes. I really couldn't be bothered to talk to Seifer right now. The conversation with Squall had taken quite a bit out of me. I winced at the thought of walking. That was going to be tiring.  
  
"No quick reply Seifer, I'm just happy Irvine hit where he did and missed my vital organs," I said. He put his hand on my arm and I just felt helpless. I was going to be sitting here in this bed, looking like shit for a long time. I had to be patient and let myself heal. It still made me feel uncomfortable that people thought I needed their pity.  
  
"Because Irvine hit your hip you had an extra two levels added. One for the judgement, leaping on that guy even when injured and one for pity, Selphie and I told them you'd hate that. You graduated at a level nine because of it. Anyway, have you any idea how long it'll be until you walk?" He asked. I just closed my eyes and felt sleep coming around me.  
  
"Long time," I muttered before I fell asleep.  
  


*

  
  
-~-Seifer's POV-~-  
  
I stayed with her until she was asleep. It was the least I could do. I wanted her to be happy, and I had thought we were getting on really well, seemed not. I knew that it wouldn't be best to go and ask her out. I had ditched Jenkins before the mission, and so when she had looked so wonderful, I'd noticed. To be honest, I had before. So as usual I was burying my feelings, until they rose to the surface, probably in the worst way possible.  
  
I watched her sleeping face. I wondered if it was true, that she was practically infertile now. It seemed a shame, as I had always thought she was the kind of person who would love kids. Not as rough as the girls I like though. She was pretty rough around the edges, but she wasn't as, well, she hid her figure, and usually that was a major turn-off.  
  
But for some reason it wasn't. I loved her tomboyish nature, it was just... Just. I wasn't sure why I hadn't noticed it the first time I'd met her, but she had the most amazing eyes. Even when they were blue they had been awesome. I had just fallen, and I didn't know how to get back up.  
  
So I sat there and when she woke up she smiled at me lazily. I smiled back. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, making the covers fall off her chest. It revealed a strap top with 'you are a naughty boy... Go to my room' written on it. I smiled and gestured to the writing.  
  
"Am I a naughty boy?" I asked. She shook her haed smiling.  
  
"If you want to be spanked, just ask," She replied. I laughed and settled back into my chair, it was nice to see her happy. I thought about asking to be spanked, but I didn't want to push it. Even though I had been under mind control, I had still killed her family. No matter what happened between us, that would always be there. But, she was so damned hot. And she knew it.  
  
"Seifer?" I jumped out of my little dreamworld, where we could successfully date. "What's the matter? Why are you all Squall like?" She asked. I blinked a few times. Truth or dare, or was it dare to tell the truth.  
  
"I was just thinking... If the whole Trabia think hadn't happened, would we have ever met?" Even to myself that sounded corny. She however frowned. I wondered why she was even thinking of an answer.  
  
"Yes we would have done. Some things are just-" She stopped suddenly and coughed. I held my breath, was she about to say what I think she was?  
  
"-meant to be?" I prompted. She blushed and then she raised her hands to her face. I reached out and grabbed one of her hands and pulled. She looked back startled. I grinned at her.  
  
"Hey hey hey! I made you blush! I didn't think you could!" I joked, trying to take the edge off the words I'd just said. Then I stood up really quickly. "See ya, Dest, I'll come back later with Selphie."  
  
That's right. I couldn't trust myself to be alone with her, even in the Infirmary, I'm sure it's possible to get off with someone.  
  


*

  
  
-~-Destiny's POV-~-  
  
I sat there after he'd gone. What was I doing? I had way more things to do that mope over a guy like Seifer. Yet I found my thoughts drifting off to him again. I knew that he had killed my parents. He had ordered the missiles to be fired to Trabia, yet I found myself realising. I was in love, real love. And he had just given me a little bit of hope that he felt the same way.  
  
I shouldn't rush things. I kept repeating that over and over again. I heard Doctor Kadowaki talking to someone and then saw then enter the little room to the side. It was Quistis and Rinoa, they were both giggling and as they sat down they gave each other a little nod. I looked from one to the other of them until they both burst out laughing again.  
  
"Ok, what's so funny?" I asked. They both turned to me, expressions of innocent on their faces. I raised my eyebrows and Quistis's mouth twitched.  
  
"Oh, only the fact that you and Seifer had a nice cosy little time together earlier, according to Doctor K," Rinoa said. I tried not to blush, then I remembered Seifer's reply to that. I giggled at the thought of telling them that. They looked at each other and I realised what I had done.  
  
"Ok, I won't lie, I do like Seifer. As in like like. I don't think I'm Seifer's type though," I smiled at my own private joke. It was only when Quistis and Rinoa swapped looks that I began to think about their relationship with him.  
  
"I was Seifer's type. I'm not anything like you, but he's also been out with a bimbo since then, she was a complete opposite of me. I don't think Seifer has a type," Rinoa told me. My mouth dropped open, that had never been in the papers. I then hit myself on the forehead, perhaps I should stop reading those stupid gossip columns.  
  
"Seifer had a type, trust me. I'm not his," I repeated. It was then when I looked up that I just wanted to die. "How long have you been listening?" I asked. Seifer coughed and sat down next to Quistis. I sat there, wishing for death to be quick and painless.  
  
"Maybe we'll leave you two alone?" Rinoa stood up quickly, followed by Quistis. I was about to call them back when I found myself helplessly mouthing, like a fish. I clamped my jaw shut.  
  
"Mindless fish suits you," Seifer joked. I said nothing, hoping hope against hope that he wasn't going to blow me off now. Seifer sighed and hesitantly put his hand over mine. I looked at it, then looked up at him. He seemed to be a little disbelieving himself.  
  
"I suppose you heard _all_ of it then?" I asked. Seifer grinned and nodded. He then leaned over and kissed my cheek. I went all hot, it was pathetic. I felt like I was a school girl again. He then moved his lips against my ear and whispered, his breath tickling.  
  
"You are my type Destiny, hell, you are," I giggled as he kissed my cheek again. How could I even be thinking about my own happiness when the world was in danger. But I was, and I was enjoying it. There was always the time when Seifer wasn't there to think about saving the world. When he was around I couldn't think straight.  
  
"I better go, be back again tomorrow morning," Seifer said quickly, standing up and giving me a wink before leaving. I sighed, time to think about Bahamut's Message. 


	6. Chapter Six: Bedbound

Selphie's Friend  
  
(Author's Note: Don't own anything! Don't you just think that the Powerpuff Girls rock? I mean they are sweet little girls one minute, then killer supergirls the next. I mean, three of my friends are in a band, it's called Aura, and they all resemble the Powerpuff girls. It's untrue. Anyhow, thnks to those of you who review, I'll have an acknoledgements page up soon, probably at the end of each story, saying thanks to those who reviewed. If you like the fics then please spread the word, I'm fed up with only getting one review per story.)  
  


Chapter Six: Bedbound

  
  
I sat there for hours. I couldn't think of anything. Bahamut had asked me to teach Garden the Shumi Meditation technique, but it took years to get yourself prepared enough to project yourself into the Elemental Plane, and even then it was a struggle the first few times. Getting the entire SeeD populace of Garden there was a joke. I looked at my bedside, there was a note I hadn't seen before.  
  
_Destiny,  
I came by but you were still asleep. I didn't want to wake you up. Just so you know, I've had words with some of the staff here about the GF Plane. None of them have any idea what I'm on about. Destiny, I don't disbelieve you, but it's going to take something big to make them believe me.  
I hope you get better soon. I'm sure it's nice to have rest though. The last time I had a rest was... hell... I can't remember. Maybe I'll get Irvine to shoot me too?  
Get better fast!  
Squall  
  
_ I smiled and put the letter down. I thought about the fact I was resting. I guess not many SeeDs and senior members of SeeD got to rest, it was kind of nice to be able to rub it in. I then thought about one SeeD in particular, grinning I settled down into my bed.  
  
It must have been hours later when I woke again. I looked up to see Zell's face, along with a face I didn't know. Zell beamed down at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. I raised my eyebrows, then looked pointedly at the person next to him. She blushed bright red.  
  
"I'm Krisha, the student librarian. I don't think we've met," She explained. I nodded and sat up and shook her hand. Then I tried to flatten my hair. Zell looked at me in a way that clearly said, 'be very nice to her.'  
  
"Hi, I'm Destiny. I don't think we have, then again apart from Zell and the gang, I have't met anyone. It might be nice to talk to someone who hasn't saved, or half-destroyed, the world for once," Krisha smiled and blushed. Zell rolled his eyes then the mischievous look returned.  
  
"I heard you and Seifer are getting on well," Zell stated. I didn't reply, I just looked up to the librarian. She hit Zell on the back of the head.  
  
"That's none of your business Zell!" She told him. I began to gnaw on my lip. I didn't know if I was officially going out with Seifer or if he was messing with me. I suddenly wished very much that he was there. I wanted him there so much. I wanted him to be able to reassure me. This was the only time I had ever thought about why I like Seifer, and I found I was quite stumped. I just did, we were both misunderstood, both of us had strings of failed relationships, both of us wanted a bit of fun before we died, we were so alike.  
  
"I don't mind, it's just I don't rightly know. He's so confusing, it's hard to know if we are or not?" I trailed off into thought. Were we close? I looked out the window and saw the rain pouring over the trees outside. I blinked and then remembered I had bigger fish to fry than Seifer Almasy.  
  
"I don't care at the moment anyhow. As much as I like my love life splashed all over the gossip columns, it isn't healthy," I said sarcastically. Krisha suddenly jumped up and saluted. I followed her gaze to see Seifer standing in the doorway. I sighed.  
  
"It's rude to eavesdrop," I told him. He looked at me with a glare that would have chilled the blood of Ifrit then turned to Krisha.  
  
"Cadet Forton, get back to your station, Commander Xu is looking for you. Dincht, beat it," He ordered. Krisha almost ran from Seifer, she looked terrified. Zell looked my way with an apologising look. I swallowed, he could really take this the wrong way, but I knew that my excuse for putting him second would be stupid.  
  
"Seifer-" I began but he cut me off by sitting down heavily beside me. He looked tired.  
  
"Save it, don't want to know. I understand if you don't think we should go out, I did kill you family, friends, destroyed your home," He stopped. I swallowed, even thinking about my parents made me cry. Then I felt something, a warmth spreading from my torso through-out my body. I closed my eyes and I knew, somehow my mother was here.  
  
"I don't know what to say Seifer, just don't what to think about that. I want to forgive you Seifer, and I am willing not to hold it against you, and I'm sure that in time I won't even think about it. I have to move on, even if I hated you, people change," I said. Seifer put his face in his hands and rubbed his face, only when he brought his hands down again did I see the guilt on his face.  
  
"I blame myself. I should have fought the sorceress control harder. I should have fought her with everything I had. Hell, it's my fault!" He turned to me. "Isn't it? Almasy, the lap dog, Seifer the sorceress knight, all of it will be written down in the history books. I'll always be the bad guy!" He then seemed to take control of himself again.  
  
"Seifer..." The warm feeling seemed to be telling me something, but I couldn't quite figure out what. "Don't blame yourself. It's not you, you are a SeeD, SeeDs don't do things like that. The way I see it, everyone has their own destiny, fate just prepares us for the tasks we have to fulfil. If we don't do anything wrong, we'll end up like sterotyped beings who's only exsistence is to follow orders." Suddenly I realised what I was saying. _'everyone had their own destiny, fate prepares us for the tasks we are to fulfil._  
  
"I think we better stay unofficial. I'm not a liked man, it'll only cause trouble for you if people find out about us," With that Seifer stood up and left. He was about to leave when I managed to call out.  
  
"Bye then, smart ass!" I called. I heard a 'whatever' and giggled to myself. The warm feeling disappeared. I sighed, why couldn't the world be simple? I watched the rain, this was going to be a long week.  
  
Two hours later I hadn't thought of anything. I looked up when I saw the entire group, including Seifer, trooping into the Infirmary. I heard Doctor Kadowaki giving them strict instructions about something or other then they all came and sat around my bed. Irvine sat farthest away, guilt was written all over his face.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Selphie squealed, then launched herself at me. She must have forgotten the reason she was in the Infirmary because a few seconds later I was clutching my hip and biting my lip really hard.  
  
"Damn Selphie! That bloody hurts!" I hissed as she pulled away. She blinked at me a few times in a hurt way then began yapping again. While she talked aimlessly, I was cursing like a soldier, then reminded myself that I was one.  
  
"I'm impressed, you almost have the same vocabulary as me," Seifer commented, smirking. I giggled helplessly as Selphie continued yapping.  
  
"You'd be surprised, my first words were 'winnie the shit'," Everyone snorted, only then did Selphie realise that no one was listening to her. She put her hands on her hips and glared.  
  
"Listen!" She commanded. Irvine put his arm around her shoulders, I glanced at Seifer and he glanced back at me. I don't think anyone understood what an ass Irvine was. He was playing with Selphie before moving onto bigger fish. I had to warn Selphie, the only problem being that she might think I'd lead him on.  
  
"Selphie, we aren't going to. I have too much on my mind to think about the Garden Festival," I told her sternly. I got a few puzzled looks. I cleared my throat and began to fiddle with the blanket. If I told them, I might sound just slightly mental.  
  
"Yeah, about that. As soon as you can, I want a report outlining _everything_ on that subject. From rumour to what you actually know. Also I need to know if any other Gardens are involved, any Sorceresses, any major GFs, I want to have it all on my desk in say... Three days," Squall ordered. I nodded, speed was essential. I thought about what I did know about the Elemental Plane, and the war. Not much.  
  
"Squall, isn't that a bit harsh? You've had Seifer and Irvine's report, why do you need hers? Anyway, how could Gardens or Sorceresses be involved in a matter of _Balamb_ Garden security?" Rinoa questioned him. I cleared my throat and then thought about the way my life was going. I had a feeling that I was going to have to go to the Elemental Plane again.  
  
"Sir? Um, if I start to fit in my sleep, please wake me up," I said before blacking out into the water.  
  
I rose into the city, moving quicker than I had ever done. My tower of light and my usual calming presence was destroyed. I felt the rejection to my presence. I heard footsteps behind me, but when I checked there was no one there. I began to move even faster. It wasn't until I was on the steps of the Palace that my stalker appeared.  
  
It was a shadow Guardian, so it's shape was constantly changing. It had two glowing red eyes. They were classic assassins, as they could melt into the background as easily as any other shadow. I found myself preparing for battle. I wondered what exactly I should do if it vanished.  
  
It moved gracefully, trying with right and left hooks. I dodged easily, then it picked up the pace slightly. I found myself beginning to struggle a little bit. The pace of the fight got faster and faster. I tried to dodge but sometimes I was hit, sendint the bruises back to my body on the bed in the Infirmary.  
  
I then kicked at the shadows feet, but it brought me down with it. Suddenly a knife appeared in its hands, from deep in the creatures matter. I cursed and tried to stand, trying to desperately scramble to my feet. It slashed across my cheek, I screamed in anger and pushed what I thought was it's forehead back. I heard the crunch of bone as it's neck broke. I pushed the limp body off me and ran up the steps, into the main hall.  
  
"Sire sire!" I cried, then I realised what had happened. Bahamut was standing, arms raised to the heavens. It was sickening. His hands had been nailed to the walls. His head was hanging limply. His heart had been torn from his body, a pool of blood at his feet. I wretched, my poor friend Bahamut. I threw up my head and keen, howl after howl of angony and anger. Then I awoke in my bed.  
  
"What the hell? Bad dream?" Squall's face was above me. I shook my head and realised I had sick in my mouth. I gestured to the bowl on the side, Squall brought it over. I spewed into it, then took a glass of water from the side, swilling my mouth out. I rubbed my face, everyone was there, waiting for me to explain. Oh what the hell.  
  
"Bahamut... He's been murdered... He was nailed to a wall, his heart torn out. It must be the work of the rebels. Hyne! He was the only one who had the courage to talk to me! We're screwed, big time," Squall understood, the rest looked puzzled.  
  
"What do we do now then?" He asked. I put my hand to my cheek then realised it was bleeding, I took my hand away again.  
  
"To hell if I know. I'll see what I can find out, without getting myself killed... Don't expect anything though, from what I've seen, I don't think we can prevent this war," I told him. I felt someone grab my arm. I looked, it was Seifer.  
  
"Spill the beans," He said simply. I felt more spew coming up and I grabbed the bowl just in time. I had seen lots of death, but I was always affected in this way, that's why I had taken up fist fighting, so I could never kill anyone. Bahamut's death must have been barbaric. Unbidden the visions came, I tried to block them out but they played in my head anyway. I was still wretching when I had nothing left in my stomach.  
  
"Fuck them! Fuck them all!" I screamed. Finally I stopped and looked up to Squall. "We're gonna beat the bastards. Even if I have to do it alone! Hell, one sorceress against the entire force of hell, what fun," I said sarcastically. Then I realised what I'd said. Where had that come from? Sorceress? Me? I had just said it, the warm feeling came again, my mom. She was encouraging me to look deeper into myself.  
  
"Sorceress?" Quistis asked. I frowned then thought about it. The GFs were always respectful to me, always afraid of me would be a better word. I had had so many clues. Hell this was going to be hard! I looked at my hand and thought really hard about what to reply to that.  
  
"Erm... Please, just don't take my word for that... Why does everything happen while I'm stuck in one place! When I can't go and hide!" I then pulled the covers over my head. I really needed to sort my head out.  
  



	7. Chapter Seven: Up and About Again

Selphie's Friend  
  
(Author's Note: Don't own nothing! This story went from a PG-13 to rated because of one chapter. I know that her reactions aren't that good, I'm trying, I really am. Destiny, she's so confused, so much has happened in a short space of time. This is set two weeks after the last chapter, Destiny's refused to let anyone see her and is now hiding in her dormitory. This is short because it was part of the next chapter before. I decided to make it a chapter in its own right. Soz for the shortness.)  
  


Chapter Seven: Up And About Again

  
  
I stared at the door. I wasn't going out in the day time, only at night to forage for food. Not even dying my hair a purple/black had cheered me up. I was alone, and I was still no closer to finding a way to teach anyone how to get into the elemental plane. I had tried to get there several times, but everytime I was attacked by a shadow. No matter where I searched I couldn't find a single Noble GF, I assumed they were all hiding. There were a few more minor GFs who had been killed the same way as Bahamut. I had also noticed the changes in the weather, so abrupt.  
  
It was nine o'clock. I was safe to go to the cafeteria to eat now. As much as I hated solitude, I couldn't stand to be asked about the sorceress power within me. I feared what people would think. I hated that part of myself, I was more afraid of what Seifer thought of me. He probably thought I'd been controlling him to like me. I just couldn't face him right now, not without going to pieces.  
  
I walked through the corridors, as though I had a purpose. People moved out of my way, none of them gave me a second glance. It was then that I realised I was at the cafeteria. I walked up to the counter, bought a hotdog and turned around to come face to face with Seifer. I gasped and felt tears come up in my eyes. Seifer raised his eyebrows, then took me by the shoulders and lead me to a table in the corner.  
  
"Where have you been? Everyone's been worried as hell about you!" He told me. I bit my lip, put my hotdog down and then walked around the table and flung my arms around his neck. He didn't react at first, but then he put his arms around me, I felt slightly more reassured. I then pulled myself together and let go of him, stepping back.  
  
"Unexpected," Seifer said, smirking. I pursed my lips then looked into his eyes.  
  
"Unexpected is good. It'll keep you on your toes," I joked. Seifer's smirk vanished and was replaced with an extremely sexy smile. I saw the look of lust in his eyes, guarded enough to make me wonder exactly what he was thinking, but telling me enough so I knew what lines he was thinking along.  
  
"Oh stop it! You know that it's too risky in Garden," I picked up my hotdog and ate it. Seifer grinned at me then his expression turned serious.  
  
"Tell me what you were talking about in the Infirmary," He demanded. I felt my stomach drop at the memories. I felt myself falling completely to pieces again. Tears began falling down my face, I couldn't look at Seifer, neither could I reply. We sat there in silence.  
  
"Well?" He asked. I forced myself to look up, as soon as he saw the tears his eyes widened.  
  
"Sorry, I'm an ass," He apologised. I nodded, he was. He chuckled and reached out to wipe away the tears. He quickly withdrew his hand and I soon realised why, Selphie and the gang had just entered the cafeteria. They all trooped into the corner and sat down.  
  
"Ok Seifer, what did you do you insensitive asshole?" Zell asked. Seifer smirked at him and then looked pointedly at me. I winced and looked away. I heard someone sigh.  
  
"Anyone would think you'd confessed murder, the way you're acting!" Quistis scolded, gripping my upper arm tightly. "If you haven't noticed we already have a Sorceress amongst us and she's perfectly happy. Stop moping around as though you are still thirteen and get your ass back on your mission. What ever it is." I saw the sense in the words, Quistis had not really realised that the problem was my mission, but perhaps I should just think of this as another mission.  
  
"Thanks Quistis, maybe I should stop sulking," I said. Then I added, as a sarcastic after thought. "I guess I should think before I get shot in future." I heard someone snort. I wished I could just snort, but I was still pretty restricted in my movements.  
  
"Maybe you should try and get out of the way in future," Irvine retorted. I looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Perhaps you should try and aim more sharply, since you are a god damned sharpshooter. Guess the pressure was too much, eh?" I noticed the strange look on his face then noticed the way his body language spoke. It was like a pair of binoculars focusing in on things. My sight focused on Irvine's eyes, they told many things.  
  
"You never meant to hit him, did you?" I questioned. Irvine tried to hide his guilt but he failed miserably. "Why? Why? Why?" I asked, leaping to my feet. I felt someone restrain me as Irvine took a few steps back.  
  
"I could never prove it though. You have some nerve!" I shrieked. The cafeteria was empty by now, only us and a few dinner ladies. Irvine turned and was about to run away when Seifer stuck out his foot. Irvine tripped and went down.  
  
"You seem to enjoy destroying lives, Kinneas. If I remember, you were the reason that Zell and Quistis were adopted, because they couldn't stand you. Now you like causing trouble for Cleopatra too? And you call me an ass?" Seifer raised his eyebrows then came over to me, he gave my shoulder a squeeze then helped me up, the gang followed as we left the cafeteria.  
  


*

  
  
-~-Seifer's POV-~-  
  
I could believe it easier than the rest. Since Destiny had been around he'd been acting damned strange. Selphie was hit worst, she wouldn't stop crying. Destiny had took her to one side and talked to her in a low voice for a while. I really wanted to get Destiny alone though, I really just wanted to talk to her for a second. The fact she wouldn't even look at me didn't help. Perhaps she was still in the process of forgiving me.  
  
"Let's have a sleepover, all of us. We can't leave Selphie alone like this, so we might as well all have a pyjama party," Destiny suggested. Everyone agreed, so I agreed as well. I don't think anyone noticed how reluctant I was. Pyjama parties, hell, they were for teenagers. I realised then that perhaps Destiny was trying to get everyone together, she needed as much comforting as Selphie.  
  
"Cleopatra? Can I talk to you a moment?" I asked. She frowned and followed me outside. There were a few whispers and a few smart ass comments but I ignored them. They could think what they wanted, as long as they didn't end up in a gossip column somewhere.  
  
"What Seifer?" She asked, impatience was prominent in her voice. I leaned against the wall.  
  
"I know we aren't really dating, not proper dating anyway," I began. "I just want you to know, I'm your friend too. You can talk to me you know. If you never even look at me then I get the idea you don't want me near you. It's awkward, especially after I've been trying to get to the Infirmary to see you for the past two weeks." I stopped. I'd let my tongue carry me away again. I thought quickly.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to end up all couply, not like Squall and Rinoa. I like my space. But I _hate_ being alone. I won't ignore you anymore," Destiny said. I relaxed and decided to try a quick comment.  
  
"Well, why not skip a pyjama party and come over to my dorm then?" I asked. Destiny giggled and gently put her hand behind my neck. It was cool and I felt a slight tingling go through my body.  
  
"I'd love to babes, but I'm not going to. You're going to beg first," With that she turned and walked into the dorm. She obviously didn't know much about Seifer Almasy, I wasn't going to beg. All I'd have to do is show her a bit of attention, she'd be in my bed soon enough.  
  


*

  
  
Destiny's POV  
  
I was aware that there were hushed whispers when I went into the room. Seifer followed shortly after with a huge grin on his face. I wondered what the hell was with him? Hadn't I just blown him off? He sat down on my bed.  
  
"Good call," He said. I was puzzled but decided to leave it. Everyone then stood up in complete sinchronization.  
  
"We'll be back in about ten minutes, we're gonna get our things. See ya in ten," Zell said. I nodded. They all left, including Seifer. I collapsed onto my bed. Whew, it was going to be a long night... 


	8. Chapter Eight: Secrets

Selphie's Friend  
  
(Author's Note: Heh heh heh. The revelation... The moment where everyone realises where this is going. So if someone asked you who you lost your virginity with, who would you say? R&R. Don't own nowt!)  
  


Chapter Eight: Secrets

  
  
I sat there, my dormitory was really cramped now. I was on the floor leaning against my bed, along with Zell and Selphie. Seifer was directly above me on my bed, as was Squall. Quistis and Zell were leaning against the wall opposite us. We were all in sleeping bags, and all in our pyjamas, which for the men meant a t-shirt and shorts. Quistis looked pretty in her long white satin night dress. Selphie was wearing Winnie the Pooh pyjamas and was cuddling a stuffed moogle. Rinoa was in plain cotton pyjamas and I was wearing a nightshirt with exceptionally big panties on.  
  
And so we all started talking. The subject started with Garden, then we went onto the more trivial things. Like who was your first crush. I was taken aback when Quistis openly admitted Squall had been. Even more taken back when Rinoa admitted Seifer had been her first love. I sat there, wondering who mine had been.  
  
"God, what was his name...? Matt, that's it! Hell he was quiet! Smart as hell, but equally as shy," I told them. I saw Selphie blush and knew she was remembering that horrible night of dares. That horrible night when she'd been dared to get off with him.  
  
"What happened to him I wonder?" Selphie mused. I heard Seifer scoff.  
  
"Most likely he's stalking Cleopatra here," He said. Everyone laughed. Then Squall put a question forward.  
  
"When did you lose your virginity, where and who with?" He asked. Everyone stared at him and he blushed. "Hey, it's a valid question. I'm not afraid to say that it was only a few months ago, in my office with Rin. There, now you have to say!" He protested. Rinoa blushed and mumbled something.  
  
"Seifer, beach, two years ago," She muttered. I stopped myself from laughing. It was only when Quistis spoke that I decided to make a comment.  
  
"Seifer, training center, I was fourteen," She said. I just coughed then, I couldn't help it. How many women had Seifer gone through?  
  
"How the hell did you manage to get laid so often?" I asked. Seifer smirked.  
  
"My never ending charm," He replied. I raised my eyebrows but said nothing. I realised it was my turn. I cast my mind back, but then I drew a complete blank. I couldn't remember! I thought and thought but I couldn't remember...  
  
"You don't remember do you?" Selphie asked. I shook my head. It was then that Selphie became all puzzled.  
  
"I can't remember exactly, but I remember two students, when we were about fourteen or fifteen, came to Trabia. You were dared to make out. I know you went through with the dare, but I can't remember who... Squall was one I think, but it wasn't him that you got off with," Selphie trailed off. I slapped my hand to my forehead. Hells, I remembered now.  
  
"Bushes in Trabia Training Center, fifteen, um..." I paused. Could I really say that? Could I really? I was interupted by Squall however.  
  
"I only went to Trabia once, and that was with-" But he was interupted by someone else.  
  
"Me..." Seifer said. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten this. I had been told that memory loss was inevitable when dealing with GFs, well I had dealt with them more than most I guessed.  
  
"Hm... Strange I didn't remember that... I think we should really make it compulsary for cadets to keep diaries. Loss of memory like this is embarrassing. Perhaps even more embarrassing is that fact that- No, I've decided I like my head where it is," I stopped. Everyone was giving me sly smiles, they already knew what I'd been suggesting. It had been a complete flop. Sure Seifer had been good, but it had been over all to fast because Seifer hadn't been able to control himself.  
  
"Hey, how come not of us remembered this? I mean, it was pretty important!" Selphie giggled. I shrugged. I didn't really care, Seifer would be left with the memories of that last time we had sex and then he'd, hopefully, want it even more.  
  
"I can say only one thing on the matter, GFs. I would have remembered screwing Cleopatra if the GFs hadn't screwed with my memory. And that damned Ultimercia as well, removing all that shit like she did!" Seifer let out a string of foul language. At the name Ultimercia I remembered who he was. I felt a cold shiver run down my back.  
  
"Perhaps GFs can destroy select memories?" I suggested. Like when I'd got _that_ scar. Squall frowned.  
  
"You know more about it all that any of us," He said unhelpfully. I shrugged, I'd never really thought about my memory loss, not until now. It was then that I felt Seifer's lips on the back of my neck. I don't think anyone else noticed, well they didn't until I hit him on the forehead to make him stop. He made a loud noise of protest and began tickling me. I screamed and picked up a pillow, hitting him with it. He picked up another and we started a pillow fight. I wriggled out of the sleeping bag and started to pillow fight back. I tripped over someone's legs and fell over. Seifer held my hands above my head. I decided to let him thing he'd won, and played the helpless damsel.  
  
"As winner, I get one wish, right?" He asked. I shrugged, he hadn't won yet. He leaned forward slightly, expecting me to look away, I stared back, I loved a challenge. Also I was daring him to kiss me in front of everyone. He chuckled and drew back. He didn't expect to be flying through the air and hitting the wall with a sickening bang. I blinked a few times then ran over to Seifer who was picking himself up off the floor.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" He asked. I smiled evilly.  
  
"I'm a scrapper, what do you expect? Of course I've learnt how to get out of situations like that! You knew my level of skill Seifer, the SeeD test?" I helped him up. Rinoa and Zell were hovering in the background. Seifer looked amused however.  
  
"I didn't really notice your skill, you were bleeding to death at the time," He said sarcastically. I threw a fake punch at his arm, which he took easily, I hadn't really been trying. We all settled down again.  
  
"I do have work you know guys, we'd better get some sleep," Squall suggested. We all nodded, and Squall got up. "You sleep on the bed Destiny, I'll sleep better on the floor."  
  
I got onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  


*

  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
I watched Destiny fall asleep. How could I have forgotten the training center in Trabia? Yeah, it had been pretty bad, but I'd been as inexperienced as her. I'd only done it once before, and the frigid ice bitch didn't really count as experience. So yes it had been over too soon, she'd laughed at me and I'd hidden in my dormitory for the rest of the visit. I had seen her before I left, she'd been talking to two older people. I realised now that they must have been her parents. The parents I had killed...  
  
I got up, they had all already gone to sleep. Someone made a sleepy murmer, which sounded like 'hotdogs'. I opened the door and walked down the corridor, I stopped when he reached the outside corridor. I looked up at the sky. Ellone had once told me that when someone died they went into the stars, to forever watch down on everyone. Somewhere up there was my parents. Somewhere.  
  
_Are you proud of me?_ I asked myself. _Have you forgiven me for what I did? What do you think of Destiny I wonder? Do you like her as much as I do? She's a laugh and damned hot. I wonder if I'll break for her? It would be uncharacteristic, but I think I'd do anything for a kiss off her. She's damned sexy and-_ My thoughts were interupted by the pad of naked feet on stone.  
  
"Seifer?" It was Quistis. I turned back to the stars. She stood beside me and I watched as a star flashed across the sky.  
  
"Make a wish," Quistis said, quietly. I did, I wished that I could have the courage to go public with Destiny. I hoped she wanted to as well.  
  
"What did you wish for?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"You first," I said. She smiled, her dainty features and doll-likeness were beautiful in the starlight.  
  
"I wished that you and Destiny got together, for the sake of world peace," She blushed. I coughed, had I been that obvious? Not that I really cared but...  
  
"She needs someone to help her open up. I mean, she's outgoing enough, but we don't know anything about her. I just think that you'll be good for her. Selphie knows a lot about her but won't spill. I just want to know, what makes such a strange character tick?" She asked. I thought for a moment. Why did Destiny wake up every morning? It certainly wasn't to see me. Maybe I could find out though.  
  
"What makes you tick then Trepe?" I asked. She frowned then a blush crept up her face. I wondered what could be embarrassing enough to make Quistis blush?  
  
"I love to write. Anything really, from poetry to novels. I have a few in print, but not under the name Quistis Trepe," She looked up into the stars and then waved. I frowned, what the hell. Then I saw the plane and realised that Quistis was waving at the photographer in it. I smirked, and waved as well.  
  
"What makes you get up every morning then Seifer?" She asked. I thought for a moment. The old Seifer would have said fighting. Yet I had another passion, not that anyone else knew about. Hell, if anyone knew they'd have to have been spying on me really closely.  
  
"I love to play music, ever since I was a kid. Anything really, from classical to rock," I confessed. Quistis smiled.  
  
"Perhaps I know you too well to be surprised Seifer. You always did exceptionally well in your rhythm classes. I knew better than to comment," I was surprised that Quistis had picked up that much from the simple rhythm classes that all front line fighters had to take. Once you were in rhythm in a fight it was quite possible to predict opponents movements.  
  
"What are you two doing up?" I heard someone ask. We both turned to see Destiny, her hair a bit messed up, tumbling down her shoulders, and her head cocked to one side. For a moment I didn't say anything, none of the other girls would have ever let anyone see them with even a hair out of place. Destiny was different. Hell, she was different.  
  
"We could ask you the same question," Quistis pointed out. Suddenly Destiny turned away, I wondered why. It was only when Quistis giggled that I realised. She was trying to hide something. What would Cleopatra have to hide?  
  
"I was just wondering..." She mumbled. I thought about reaching out to her, but then decided against it. Best to leave it to Quistis to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Well, I'm headed back in, Trepe, Cleopatra," I walked passed them both quickly. I caught a glimpse of Destiny's face, and was surprised to see tears shining on her cheeks. I knew she knew I'd seen. I was an ass, so I walked on by.  
  


*

  
  
Destiny's POV  
  
I stared at his retreating back. Yes, he had to keep his hard man image. Yeah right. Perhaps that came before me? I stepped back into the shadows, Quistis wouldn't see my tears.  
  
"He really likes you, you know," She said after a while. I didn't reply. I just wanted to look at the stars and forget about my problems for a while. One of those problems was Seifer Almasy.  
  
"Well? What do you think of him?" Quistis prompted impatiently. I sighed.  
  
"He's an ass. Rude, arrogant and inappropriate. He's sarcastic. He's an ass. He gets on my nerves with his whole attitude to life. Did I mention he was an ass?" I asked. Quistis giggled and then began to walk back inside.  
  
"So you like him as well, huh?" She said, before shutting the door.  
  
"So you like him as well, huh?" I repeated in a squeaky voice. Then I climbed onto the wall and sat staring out across the garden. It was lovely, well tended. I looked at the nearest flower to me. It was a rose. I hated roses, they were over rated and only for men with no imaginations. I prefered exotic flowers. The only flower that I really really liked was the Water Lily, wonderful scent and a beautiful flower. Not exotic but a guy couldn't give you those easily.  
  
_Tomorrow I'm going to be me again. I'm going to ditch the combats, the tank tops. Time to change. Time to be myself. Today, today has been an eye opener for me. But still, I feel like I'm betraying my parents. I really want to know what they want. I want to be loved so much. I'll never find love with Seifer though.  
  
Then again that word frightens me. Everything that goes with it. The word love makes everything seem a lot more long term. A whole lot more commitment. Sure, I can handle commitment, but love? Love was something I'd never really been able to handle. I loved my family, my friends, but not real love. Not the kind of love that two people share for eternity. I was never going to find that with Seifer.  
  
So I'll be me tomorrow. If Seifer accepts who I am, then I'll give him a proper chance. If he can't take it then I'll remain a spinster for the rest of my life._  
  
I sighed and walked inside, back into my sleeping bag. I felt the effects of a sleep spell on me and strong arms carry me to my sleeping bag. I didn't protest, I just fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Punk Rock Princess

Selphie's Friend  
  
(Author's Note: So Destiny is in way over her head. And, guess what? No, guess! Guess again! To find the answer read on! R&R! Don't own nothing. 'Cept perhaps Destiny but I doubt Square would even let me own her as she is featured in the game. Go To Trabia after it's been blown to smithereens to get an idea of what she looks like. Selphie's Friend!)  
  


Chapter Nine: Punk Rock Princess

  
  
I walked down the corridors, ignoring the occasional distasteful glace. I didn't think I looked that bad? I had dyed my hair black, with little streaks of purple. I was certain that soon my hair was going to be so damaged by dye that it would start coming out in little clumps. I was wearing heavy eyeliner, purple eye shadow and purple lipstick. I was also wearing a tight 'Leave the Crowd- Join The Devil' top, with the symbol 666 along the hem. I was also wearning a tight black leather mini-skirt with black and grey stripy tights. I'd toned down a bit since last year, when I'd been a complete goth.  
  
I walked into the cafeteria and saw Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa and Krisha talking in a corner. I ignored the sneers and pushed passed everyone to get to them. All but Selphie stared at me, wide eyed and horrified.  
  
"Nice eyes today!" Selphie said happily. I had chosen to wear ones that made my eyes black, except for a circle of electric blue around the pupil.  
  
"Thanks Selphie!" I giggled. The others shook themselves.  
  
"You look... Nice today," Rinoa said. I raised my eyebrows. Was the little bitch taking the piss? I wondered briefly then decided to let it drop. Starting a fight with Rinoa because she didn't approve of the way I dressed was immature and insensitive. I made a mental note to leave a frog in her bed.  
  
"Well, I have dropped the goth look, gone for a punk rock look. What do ya think? Did I put a little too much eyeshadow on the one eye? I couldn't decide," Selphie peered at my face then cocked her head sweetly.  
  
"No, just right! I wish I had the legs for that skirt though!" She commented. I looked at my legs. It wasn't that short was it? I pulled at it a bit but I knew it wasn't going to move anywhere.  
  
"That is not a skirt! That is a belt!" Quistis protested. I shrugged. Yeah, whatever. Skirt, belt, same thing really. Except a belt didn't cover your panties and a skirt did, just.  
  
"Hey, I think she looks nice!" Krisha voiced her opinions. It was quite outgoing for the shy library girl. "So you like punk rock? I heard Linkin Park were playing at Balamb in a few months. You wanna come? My mom got me tickets, and the only other person I could think of taking was Zell, and I don't have enough courage to give them to him..." She trailed off. I thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Linkin Park rule, yet I think you should ask Zell. I'm sure he'd like to go, especially if you've given him the tickets," I hinted. I saw the little spark in her eyes.  
  
"Really?" She breathed. I nodded. Then I felt arms around my waist and a kiss on my neck. I jumped and the person drew back.  
  
"Whoa! Did I just see that?" Quistis asked, smiling. I looked behind me to see Seifer smirking. I folded my arms, the bastard. What was he playing at? Everyone seemed mildly amused at the whole thing. I sighed.  
  
"You ass," I said. Seifer smirked even more and pulled up a chair.  
  
"I know I'm an ass. I've been told enough times thank you," He put his feet up on the table. I frowned, what was it with this guy? He was Seifer, that's what was wrong with him. He killed my parents. But suddenly I realised that it hadn't been the Seifer sitting in front of me. I' had forgiven Edea so I could forgive Seifer. The warm feeling that was my mother came back again. I realised what she had been trying to tell me. Get with him.  
  
"I thought you might need telling at least a few times more. You're an arrogant asshole who really doesn't give a damn. Well guess what? Smile at the pretty reporter!" I pointed at the woman with the camera who was running out of the cafeteria. Seifer's smirk disappeared.  
  
"Well done smart ass," I hissed. Seifer stood up as if to chase after the reporter. I grabbed his arm in a vice grip.  
  
"Leave it. Doesn't seem like you give a damn anyway," I said. Seifer turned to me and pulled a face.  
  
"Didn't know she was there... Sorry..." He replied. I blinked a few times. Seifer, apologising? What? Huh? That was something Seifer didn't do.  
  
"Well, if you two weren't an item, you are now," Quistis pointed out. I smiled, perhaps it was for the best anyway. Suddenly I felt very hot, beads of sweat began to pour down my face. I fell forward, straight into a table, which tipped over onto me. My healing hip hurt like perdition. I suddenly felt fire all around me. Then I was in the plane.  
  
I saw Ifrit. He was being attacked by shadows. I heard his screams of agony as the blades they carried bit into his skin. I thought about trying to melee fight him out, but that was impossible. I rubbed my hands together and was surprised when light flared from them. I directed the light at the shadows and they withdrew. I blinked a few times and then ran to Ifrit's aid.  
  
"My lord, Ifrit!" I breathed, carefully keeping the light between me and the shadows. Ifrit had been badly beaten but apart from the knife cuts there appeared to be no serious damage. I checked over his heart and his neck for cuts then found that he'd protected those areas well.  
  
"My lady! Take me from this place. Take me to your world. Hurry!" Irfit choked. I nodded then concentrated on getting myself and Ifrit out of this hell hole. Eventually I did, though it took almost all my strength. I made sure I put Ifrit in the Fire Cavern, safe from harms way.  
  
"Cleopatra!" I heard my name being repeated again and again with increasing urgency. I opened my eyes and saw Seifer's face above mine, a look of complete worry on his face.  
  
"Tell," He ordered. I swallowed, and opened my mouth to begin.  
  
"Almasy, move aside. Cleopatra, come with me," It was Squall. His expression was grim. I tried to get to my feet but my hip practically caved in. I fell into Seifer, catching my hair in his belt buckle. I tried to pull away but it was one and truly stuck. I sighed as he began fiddling with the catch.  
  
"Heh heh heh... Been here before," He laughed as he undid the belt. I glared at him in a way that made his smirk even wider. I straightened up.  
  
"If looks could kill!" He said. I poked him in the chest.  
  
"You'd have been dead years ago!" I retorted. He chuckled and I rolled my eyes to the heavens. Was there anyway to get to this guy?  
  
"Cleopatra, my office, immediately!" Squall said again urgently. I followed him up to his office. I knew that this wasn't a time to be fooling around. The problem was that I couldn't keep up with Squall, and it made me limp, which, in my hysteria, made me giggle silently.  
  
When we got into Squall's office I was surprised to find Doctor Kadowaki in there as well. There was something about the small woman that made me think that she might hold more knowledge than the average physician.  
  
"I'll sort that hip out then. Speak as you normally would," Doctor K said. I nodded and looked to Squall, who was pacing in front of his desk. I swallowed and watched as he stopped, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"Report on what just happened," Squall commanded. I quickly formed a report in my mind. This was going to be pretty difficult to report.  
  
"I was called into the spirit world, the GFs world, by Lor-," I stopped. It would be too much to go into GF politics. "Ifrit. There I used Sorceress Light magick to save him. I transported him into the physical realm. He's in the Fire Cavern, safe from the shadows who were trying to kill him. I do not know whether it is a blessing or a curse that he has been saved. Shadow GFs may well try to break through the barrier, or veil as it can be called, and enter our world."  
  
"Fighting these spirits... Would be futile," I found the words forming with unnerving certainty. I knew that the amount of shadows outnumbered the amount of Garden SeeDs and Cadets.  
  
"If I am not mistaken, I would believe that we are screwed. I have undertaken many classes on more... unorthodox methods of healing. The elemental spirit plane has always been to advanced for me, but I understand the principles of it all. If shadows are in such numbers that resistance is the end, then we are going to have to find another way to beat them," Doctor Kadowaki then started casting Curaga on my hip. I looked at Squall, who seemed to be sharing the same feeling of dread.  
  
"It's time to tell them," I stated. I knew that keeping it a secret was going to be no use. People should spend their last few weeks, or months, with their families.  
  
"That would create mass panic-" Squall began but Doctor Kadowaki held up her hand.  
  
"I would rather have the students knowing what their going to face, than the mass panic that will occur when shadows attack," Doctor Kadowaki handed me the microphone. I looked at it blankly, then it dawned. I knew the most about the GFs, I was going to be the one to tell them all... I turned the microphone on.  
  
"This is SeeD Cadet Destiny Cleopatra, with the most important message you'll ever hear. Armaggedon is near. The GF Elemental Plane is at war. Many GFs that once held the balance of the world have been murdered. War on the plane will throw this world into inbalance, and eventually destruction. Those who wish to stay here, and try to help us fight this disaster, please carry on as normal. Those who wish to spend their last months with their families, leave soon. The chance that we could ever beat something this powerful is almost nil. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you," I coughed and switched off the mic.  
  
I leaned against the wall and held back the tears. If I had taken the GF situation more seriously, if I had chosen to stay in the GF world instead of doing my mission. If I had done so many things, perhaps we would still have a chance.  
  
"Destiny?" I looked up and saw Zell, Krisha and Selphie running towards me. They were pale and obviously shaken. I clenched my fists, I knew that the entire "Sorceress" gang would be up here.  
  
"Cleopatra," Seifer growled entering the office. But I saw through the tough image he put up. He was as worried as the rest of them. I ran into his arms and cried. I was not a tower of strength. I was afraid. I was afraid that everyone would rely on me, and that I'd fail. He put his arms around me and stroked my hair, gently.  
  
"I'm not strong enough. I can't protect you..." I whispered. Seifer took a step backwards and brushed his hand against my cheek.  
  
"To hell if I'm going to die at the age of twenty. You're not going to be alone in this fight," Seifer said with such conviction that I believed him.  
  
"Whoa, am I hearing and seeing right. Seifer being _romantic_?" Zell exclaimed. I giggled and wiped away the tears. Then after a second or so Seifer put his arms around me again.  
  
"If you haven't noticed Zell, the end of the world is near. I don't think that there's time for having any regrets," Seifer replied. Quistis and Rinoa ran in, Rinoa went straight to Squall's side and flung her arms around him.  
  
"We don't. Those willing to fight... Will fight. Or die trying," I said it quietly, almost calmly. Somehow I knew, if there was a fight, I would die. Death was a certainty. I felt the calmness that came with knowing you are going to die. I knew how, where and when.  
  
"In two weeks time, myself and whatever Shumi you can muster, will transport Garden into the Elemental Plane. Then we will make our stand. Until then, we live like we've never been alive," I looked around the room. Everyone nodded. 


End file.
